Mistaken
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: One-shot. "No puedes hacerme esto, Rukia. No puedes venir después de años y decirme que piensas en mí. No puedes hacerlo. " "Es la verdad, Ichigo." "Me alegra saber que después de cinco años de separación te ha dado por venir con la verdad por delante."


**N/A: **¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Sé que debería estar centrada en mis otros proyectos, pero últimamente estoy sufriendo sequías de una forma mucho más frecuente de lo habitual. Cosa que me estresa, me hace sentirme peor y al final no aprovecho el tiempo como pudiese. Pero esto que os traigo aquí, en forma de one-shot (por tanto, no, no hay continuación) es algo que he sacado del baúl de los recuerdos con la intención de mostrarle al mundo algo más de lo que tengo escrito. En parte para no perder la costumbre y en parte para darme ánimos a mí misma y demostrarme que puedo escribir lo que sea si me lo planteo.

Esta pequeña historia que tuvo su origen gracias a la dotación_anual_de_crack de la comunidad de livejournal crack_and_roll. La pauta principal que teníamos que seguir a la hora de escribirlo es que fuese una reunión de ex-amantes después de varios años de su separación, y en los que cada uno podía o no estar involucrado muy seriamente con otra persona. Es en este punto donde me preocupa que haya un pequeño OoC en Ichigo, pero bueno, eso lo juzgaréis vosotros.

Y no sé, por el momento no tengo mucho más qué decir, salvo que la historia está ubicada post-serie en el tiempo, para que no haya errores ni equivocaciones. Como siempre, espero que os guste y que cualquier cosa que tengáis que comentar, hay un precioso botón que dice 'review' mediante el que me pueden llegar vuestras críticas o apreciaciones.

¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer!

PD: Siempre, antes de subir una historia, la reviso hasta la saciedad. Pero siempre se me escapa algo, así que, por favor, perdonadme si encontráis alguna incoherencia de por medio. ¡Gracias!

_**Disclaimer**_: _Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo y esta es una activdad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Mistaken.**

* * *

—Oye, Ichigo.

El joven, que hasta el momento había estado absorto en sus apuntes de clase ya que había un examen a la vista, alzó los ojos y los centró en la que era su actual novia, quien le rehuía la mirada, centrándola en la pared de su habitación que tenía a la derecha. Conociéndola como la conocía, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que algo no iba del todo bien, y eso le inquietó. Mucho.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He estado pensando.

—¿En algo que no son conejitos? Eso es una novedad.

Intentó meterse con ella para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero al ver que no le arrancaba siquiera una mueca de disgusto, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Rukia siempre respondía a sus provocaciones, prácticamente fuese lo que fuese lo que le sucediese. Era realmente fácil sacarla de sus casillas por lo general. Salvo cuando se encontraba deprimida.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Ichigo.

—¿Qué quieres, Rukia?

La shinigami fijó la mirada en sus rodillas, pequeñas y blancas, y se abrazó las piernas. Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de Ichigo con una de esas camisetas blancas de él, de esas que usaba sólo para dormir, que le quedaban ridículamente grandes, y nada más. Empezó a mover los pies.

—En nosotros.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?

—Creo que algo no va bien.

Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el pecho como un puñal, pero sólo unió los párpados y respiró.

—¿Quieres dejarlo?

Rukia pareció enmudecer en ese momento, y a pesar de que no pudo verla, supo que había asentido con la cabeza. Escuchó crujir los muelles de la cama cuando avanzó a través del colchón hacia él, y sintió sus labios, pequeños y rosados, posarse sobre los suyos, regalándole lo que seguramente era un último beso. No recordaba haber sentido nada tan amargo en su vida.

—Yo…

—No tienes que explicarme nada. Te lo dije en su momento —abrió los ojos—. Estás aquí porque quieres estar aquí. Y estás conmigo porque quieres estar conmigo. Cuando no quieras estar ni conmigo ni aquí, puedes volver a la Soul Society con tu hermano y los demás. Yo no voy a obligarte a que te quedes.

Era prácticamente lo primero que habían hablado cuando ella apareció de nuevo en su ventana, sin saber cómo decirle claramente que lo había dejado todo atrás para quedarse a su lado. Porque le echaba de menos. Porque le quería. Ichigo, consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba siempre para Rukia hablar de sus sentimientos, y que no podía atarla si ella no quería estar allí, había preferido dejarlo bien claro en el momento en que ambos fueron conscientes del motivo por el que la joven había dejado atrás todo lo que conocía y quería.

—Pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo…

—Pero yo no quiero saberlo. No quiero saber por qué te vas porque entonces le patearé el culo a quien sea para que no lo hagas. Si quieres irte vete ya, Rukia, y no vuelvas sobre tus pasos. Y no me cuentes por qué o por quién te estás marchando. Porque entonces no estoy seguro de poder tomármelo tan bien y dejarte ir con tanta facilidad.

—¿Y si yo sólo quisiera que me detuvieses? —le dijo rápidamente, con la voz acongojada.

—Dímelo y te detendré.

Rukia abrió la boca para hablar, pero al final no dijo nada. Sentía ganas de llorar. No podía estar siendo tan idiota…

—Me voy porque tengo que irme.

—No, te vas porque quieres irte. Si no quisieses me lo dirías.

—Si te lo dijese harías lo imposible porque me quedase. Irías a buscarme a donde fuese –no fue una pregunta.

—Lo haría. Ya lo hice una vez y volveré a hacerlo si es necesario.

—Ichigo…

—Te lo he dicho, Rukia, si quieres irte, vete. No me digas el por qué o te juro que no descansaré hasta traerte de vuelta.

Se sintió morir. ¿¡Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas!? Apretó los ojos, que comenzaban a picarle por las ganas de llorar, y volvió a besarle en los labios.

—Me voy porque ya no te quiero, Ichigo —le dijo. Y sin mediar más palabra saltó por la ventana y desapareció.

El joven se quedó patidifuso, sentado en su silla y sin saber qué pensar. Le resultaba tan obvio que estaba mintiendo que tenía que ser por algo aún mayor… pero… ¿¡qué podía hacer!?

—Maldita sea… Rukia…

* * *

El café estaba a mitad de precio, y aún así seguía sintiendo que le estaban robando. Frunció los labios, pero a pesar de todo alargó el brazo y lo cogió, observándolo con detenimiento, intentando encontrar algo en su composición para entender por qué Orihime se empeñaba tantísimo en que fuese ese y no otro. Al final lo echó en la cesta sin más, intentando no recordar que costaba muchos más yens más que el que él habría comprado y continuó con su camino. Afortunadamente no necesitaba coger nada más –patatas, café, leche y un paquete de azúcar–, porque estaba deseando retomar su camino a casa y poder encerrarse de nuevo en sus libros.

Últimamente no estaba demasiado cómodo consigo mismo, quizás y provocado porque cada vez se acercaban más al aniversario de la muerte de su madre e Inoue intentaba complacerle en todos los sentidos. Y sinceramente, odiaba aquello. No le gustaba que la gente se compadeciese de él de semejante manera, pero, ¿cómo decírselo sin obtener a cambio una mirada dolida, apesadumbrada y culpable? Se pasó los dedos por los ojos, agobiado, y giró una esquina en el supermercado.

Y entonces la vio. A **ella**. Y sintió que el corazón y el estómago se le encogían. Su primer impulso fue querer salir por piernas de ese lugar antes de que pudiese verle –se encontraba de espaldas a él, intentando alcanzar una caja de cereales sin demasiado éxito–, pero nunca había sido un cobarde y no iba a comenzar en ese momento. Además, no es que quisiese escaparse porque estuviese dolido con ella; era que no quería acercarse para comprobar que, efectivamente, seguía tan dentro de él como el primer día.

Con todo y con eso, sus pies se movieron solos hacia delante, y no pudo averiguar cuándo su brazo había decidido alzarse para coger lo que la punta de los dedos de ella ni siquiera alcanzaba a tocar. La vio girarse para protestarle, seguramente.

—Sigues siendo una enana.

Cuando se encontró con sus ojos azules, llenos de sorpresa al reconocerle, supo que sus temores eran puramente ciertos.

—Ichigo…

Le acercó el producto y ella lo cogió con mucho cuidado, agachando la mirada unos segundos para centrarlas en el recipiente.

—No pensé volver a encontrarte aquí. Pensé… que habías vuelto con tu hermano…

Rukia sonrió levemente y se giró para buscar un bote de miel. Ichigo la siguió lentamente. Seguía siendo tan pequeña…

—No, no lo hice —respondió—. No… me apetecía volver…

—¿Por qué?

Rukia se giró y le miró con sus enormes ojos azules, entrecerrándolos y adoptando una mueca dolorida.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? —cogió un par de cajas de galletas y empezó a mirarlas distraídamente, a pesar de que no estaba leyendo nada en concreto. Sólo quería huir de los ojos castaños de Ichigo.

—Bien —frunció algo más el ceño, molesto. Pero decidió aguantarse—. Han sido unos cinco años interesantes. Sigo estudiando e Inoue sigue trabajando en una pastelería.

—Oh, así que estás con Inoue.

—Sí. Desde hace un par de años.

—Entiendo… Espero que estéis bien.

—Lo estamos.

—Me alegro…

Algo seguía sin ir bien entre ellos. No había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta. Su relación siempre había sido diferente; había habido siempre tal conexión entre ellos que podían estar juntos sin decirse nada, sin necesitar hablar; se comprendían sin palabras; y podían matarse a gritos y mandarse al infierno para estar necesitándose segundos después como locos. Como si no hubiese nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora mismo estaban tan tensos? ¿Tan cohibidos?

—Gracias —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Se quedaron ahí quietos, en aquella calle del supermercado, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Ichigo sólo podía hacerse preguntas. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Con quién estaba viviendo? ¿Desde cuando estaba en esa ciudad?

—¿Con quién estás viviendo?

—Sola.

—Mentira.

—¿Y por qué tiene que serlo? —se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, molesta, e Ichigo sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Porque no sabes cocerte ni un plato de arroz. Como eres una señoritinga.

—¡Retira eso ahora mismo!

—Si fuese mentira lo haría.

—¡Es que lo es! ¡Para tu información he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas desde que nos separamos! ¡Ahora soy casi independiente! ¡No te necesito para nada!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo él, visiblemente molesto—. Me lo dejaste claro.

Rukia se mordió los labios, arrepentida por haber dicho aquello.

—Pero sigo sin poder llegar a las estanterías más altas —reconoció, algo roja—. Aún me quedan algunas cosas por buscar, ¿me acompañas?

Ichigo la observó, desconcertado, pero al final asintió con la cabeza y fue detrás de ella. Rukia le miraba de reojo cada vez que se detenían a coger algo más, y él prefería no hacerle caso a ese insignificante detalle como era el cosquilleo que se le instalaba en la nuca cada vez que lo hacía.

—Te has dejado crecer mucho el pelo —le dijo en una de esas.

—Sí.

—Te queda bien.

—Gracias.

Iba a explotar. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que sentía en ese momento? Quería explicarle tantas cosas, aclararle tantos interrogantes… Pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. En su fuero interno maldecía su orgullo y su incapacidad para expresar las cosas con claridad. Siempre le hacía lo mismo. Le ocultaba sus verdaderos motivos detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, de mentiras, y él siempre hacía lo mismo. Se callaba la boca y le dejaba hacer. Le dejaba marcharse… para luego ir detrás de su estela. Aunque en aquella ocasión no lo había hecho. Y eso era algo que también se moría por cuestionarle.

—¿Cómo puedes comer esta porquería?

—Para tu información las palomitas de caramelo son algo delicioso —le quitó el paquete de las manos y lo echó en el carrito que llevaba—. Que un idiota como tú no sepa apreciarlo no es mi culpa.

Ichigo rodó los ojos.

—Sigues siendo más rara que un piojo verde. ¿Sigues dibujando esos conejitos amorfos cada vez que quieres dejar una nota informando de algo?

—¡No son amorfos!

—Claro que no —dijo con ironía—. Sólo se asemejan más a una mutación, pero oye.

Rukia le propinó una patada en la espinilla y se giró, muy digna y muy sonrojada.

—¡Ahora cógeme eso!

—¡No me des órdenes después de darme una hostia!

—¡Te la mereces! ¡Por idiota!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Nadie se merece una patada por decir la verdad!

Se mantuvieron la mirada echando chispas, apretando los puños. E Ichigo se sintió horriblemente escandalizado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de besarla, arrastrarla hacia cualquier lugar oscuro y hacerle el amor. Como siempre. Se mordió el labio inferior y rompió el contacto visual, alcanzándole lo que Rukia le había pedido.

—En realidad sí que me fui —le dijo Rukia de pronto, a escasos segundos.

—¿Ah, sí? —se acercó para echarlo en el carro.

—Sí. Estuve unos años de vuelta.

—¿Y qué haces aquí ahora? —se detuvo, con una mano sobre el carro de metal, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Rukia abrió y cerró las manos, roja, no muy segura de querer o saber cómo continuar.

—Estuve pensando.

A Ichigo se le secó la boca.

—¿Tienes algo más que comprar?

Rukia respiró con fuerza y soltó una carcajada irónica. Le miró, dolida, y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, pues vámonos.

Sin mediar palabra, pagaron en la caja, e Ichigo le ayudó a coger las bolsas, ofreciéndose a acompañarle. Rukia no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero accedió. Accedió porque **necesitaba** hablar con él, y que le dejase explicarle todas las cosas que aquella noche no le dejó hacer.

El camino se hizo largo y pesado –fueron andando, a pesar de que estaba lejos–. De pronto Rukia se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansada?

—No. Pero quiero que me dejes hablar, Ichigo.

—Rukia, otra vez no.

—¡Tienes que dejarme hablar! —se mordió el labio inferior.

—No porque sé lo que me vas a decir. Y no puedes hacerlo, Rukia. No puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Hacerte qué? ¿Decirte porque volví porque no podía parar de pensar en ti? ¿Qué llegué aquí buscando asentarme para empezar a buscarte? ¿Qué casi me morí cuando me dijeron que te habías marchado de Karakura y no sabía por dónde comenzar?

—Rukia…

—Ichigo yo… nunca me he arrepentido tanto de nada como por lo que hice en ese momento… Fue una estupidez… Fue…

Ichigo dio una patada al suelo y la cogió del brazo.

—Tu casa, ¿dónde está?

—…

—¡Rukia, tu casa!

La morena alzó el brazo y señaló un par de portales a la derecha. Ichigo prácticamente la arrastró con él y la obligó a entrar. Nunca supo cómo habían subido las escaleras tan rápido; sólo podía escucharle a él farfullar cosas. Cuando entraron, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se giró, dándole la espalda. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y negó con la cabeza. Rukia, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba un poco asustada. Nunca había imaginado que reaccionaría de ese modo.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Rukia. No puedes venir después de años y decirme que piensas en mí. No puedes hacerlo.

—Es la verdad, Ichigo.

—Me alegra saber que después de cinco años de separación te ha dado por venir con la verdad por delante.

—¿Sabías que…?

—¡Pues claro que lo sabía! Joder, Rukia, siempre me haces lo puto mismo. Y esta vez no tuve… ¡Te pedí que no me dijeses nada! ¡Y no sólo lo hiciese sino que encima me mentiste!

Rukia le encaró. Tiró las llaves al suelo y se quitó el gorro de la cabeza, mostrando que a ella también le había crecido el pelo mucho.

—¡Tú me dijiste que me seguirías y no lo hiciste!

—¡Porque me mentiste!

—¡Pues por más motivo!

—¡Si eras tú la que no quería que te siguiese, joder!

—¡Pues claro que quería! ¡Idiota! ¡Subnormal! ¡Cabeza hueca descerebrado! ¡Claro que quería que me siguieses! ¡Que me impidieses marcharme! —negó con la cabeza, con los ojos calientes—. Claro que quería…

Ichigo respiraba agitadamente, con los puños cerrados y el corazón encogido.

—¿Entonces por qué coño te fuiste, Rukia? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tenía miedo.

—… ¿Qué?...

—Tenía mucho miedo, Ichigo.

—¿¡Miedo de qué!?

—No lo sé… Sólo sé que un día me desperté, te miré dormido a mi lado y tuve miedo. Un miedo horrible y atroz. Y me fui. Me comporté como una cobarde y como una estúpida; y cuando me separé de ti me di cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido y de lo estúpido que había sido mi miedo. Pero Dios… te he echado tanto, tanto de menos, Ichigo. Tantísimo…

—Rukia…

—Lo siento. Te he hecho mucho daño por una estupidez, Ichigo. Lo siento…

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él, confundido, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Rukia se pasó las manos por los ojos.

—Ahora nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Lo que has oído. Nada. Tú seguirás tu vida y yo con la mía. Volveré… a la Soul Society y ya está. Tú seguirás con Orihime y… ya… Está…

—Y una mierda.

—Ichigo…

—No, no me jodas, Rukia. No puedes soltarme todo esto y pretender que siga como si nada.

—Pues vas a hacerlo.

—No me des órdenes.

—¡Es que no tienes elección! ¿Vas a hacerle lo mismo que yo a ti?

—No es lo mismo, Rukia.

—Sí, es peor. Es peor todavía. Ichigo, ni ella, ni yo, ni tú nos merecemos esto. Si ella no estuviese en tu vida… Pero es tu novia y se merece que la respetes.

—¿Y se merece que esté con ella sin quererla?

Aquello le robó el aliento. Apretó los ojos. No, no, Ichigo no estaría nunca con nadie por despecho. Él no era así…

—Eso no es cierto. La quieres.

—No como debiera, Rukia. No como debiera. Y yo lo sé. Y ella lo sabe. Pero sólo se lo niega a sí misma como yo me lo trago para mis adentros.

—Ichigo, no. No me hagas…

—¿¡Cómo que no te haga esto!? ¡Joder, Rukia! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

—¡Es que no me merezco una segunda oportunidad! ¡Fue una gilipollez! ¡Tuve miedo de mis propios sentimientos y huí de ellos! Ichigo, no me merezco esto. No me merezco que dejes a Inoue por mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que mereces, Rukia? ¿Ser infeliz toda tu vida?

—Sí. Porque tiré mi oportunidad por la ventana. Porque no supe ver.

—Joder, Rukia.

—Lo siento… No tenía que haber vuelto… No es justo. Rompe con Orihime si quieres, pero no me uses como excusa para hacerlo porque no voy a volver contigo, Ichigo. Ahora no.

—¿Entonces para qué coño has regresado? ¿Para aparecer delante de mis ojos, confesarme todo esto y si te he visto no me acuerdo? Tampoco yo me merezco esto, Rukia, ostias.

Se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Rukia le puso las manos en el vientre, intentando mantener las distancias; pero Ichigo era tan grande, seguía siendo tan grande, que la cubrió por completo. Puso una mano a cada lado de su diminuta cintura y se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué hacemos? —en esa ocasión fue ella la que habló, temblorosa. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y frágil como en ese momento.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responderle en ese momento. Rukia agachó la mirada y se aferró con más fuerza a su camiseta. Su olor le llegaba por todas partes, y mil y una escenas se le vinieron a la cabeza a la vez. Y entonces tuvo muy claro lo que iba a suceder, aunque ninguno de los dos fuese a decirlo. Sabía que Ichigo cortaría con Inoue, y que de nada serviría que le dijese que no o que se marcharse a donde fuese, porque la seguiría. Y la seguiría por haber cometido el fatal error de ir a buscarle, de decirle que pensaba en él, que le echaba de menos. De darle a entender claramente que le seguía queriendo.

—Te odio, Ichigo. Y me odio. Nos odio a los dos… Somos idiotas…

El pelirrojo la cogió por la cintura y la alzó. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se hundió en su hombro, sintiendo que Ichigo la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Somos tú y yo. Somos Ichigo y Rukia. Nunca nada podrá cambiar eso. Y mira que creo que lo han intentado —Rukia soltó una risilla y sollozó. Había empezado a llorar—. Qué idiota eres.

—Te lo he dicho —le miró, y buscó sus labios—. Te quiero —dijo sobre ellos.

Ichigo terminó de acercarse y la besó con fuerza, como no había podido hacerlo cuando se fue. Se aseguraría de que no hubiese una última vez entre ellos dos nunca más.


End file.
